


you are my daaaad (you're my dad!)

by magiteknology



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Found Family, Gen, haha... literally!, i am not a writer can you tell, noctis and co are there for two seconds at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteknology/pseuds/magiteknology
Summary: boogie woogie woogie
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	you are my daaaad (you're my dad!)

It’s been a typical day at the Citadel. Cor arrived in the wee hours of the morning, spent a few hours at the training grounds amongst prospective recruits and Crownsguard alike; he took a late lunch, and has since been in his office, whittling away at a load of paperwork that was just pushing into hectic territory.

He’s not really the desk job type, but even being ‘the Immortal’ can’t seem to get him out of doing it.

Cor sighed and glanced up from a long string of numbers- which had started blurring together, honestly- at the sound of someone knocking at his door, “Come in.”

It was just Prompto. The marshal felt the tension bleed out of his shoulders; he liked the kid. He was just the right amount of trouble to get Noctis out of his head and keep him from clamming up like he had when he was younger. He was a hit with the Glaives too, which was refreshing, given the tensions between them and the Guard. 

“Ah, Marshal Leonis! I uh, I was told I had to bring you some more work, I’m so sorry-”

Cor sighed, again. Though he couldn’t help but wonder why Prompto seemed more- fidgety, than usual. It seemed like the boy had gotten over most of his anxiety about being around. Well. Everything in and about the Citadel. Even Cor himself. Prompto gave him a sheepish grin and handed his armful over as Cor gestured for him to sit.

“Apparently it's some like, SUPER important stuff, I was told to tell you to look through it A.S.A.P.” He chirped, popping the last letter for EXTRA emphasis. It certainly must be serious, then. So Cor shoved the other work aside and went about flicking through the pages. Prompto started nervously prattling on about one thing or another. It wasn’t that Cor didn’t care, he just zoned in on his work sometimes.

Candidate applications, special equipment requests, _City of Insomnia Certificate of Adoption_ , a packet of new training data... this menial stuff was supposed to be A.S.A.P. important? This was paperwork that even Cor wasn’t forced to put up with! He had a secretary for it, probably, and-

_Wait._

Cor pulled the only single sheet of paper from the stack, stared at it hard. In his peripherals, he could see Prompto squirming uncomfortably in his seat, moving his hands from his lap to gripping the armrests, chewing on the skin by his thumb. Cor didn’t move. He just sat there staring at the paper. For a moment, he wasn’t in his office. He wasn’t in the Citadel, he wasn’t even Lucis. 

_Cor was in some shitty, frigid Niff base way out in the middle of the damn tundra, miles and miles from anything and anyone. He could remember breaking into some seal-locked room, everyone expecting to come upon some horrible weapons of mass destruction or, a super plague, or some other fucked up thing- and instead they were met with a bunch of fucking babies. Like, new babies. Small, defenseless._

__

__

_(It was then that Cor knew that anything else he saw, before or after this moment, no matter how gruesome, would be trivial in light of whatever the hell seemed to be going on here)._

__

__

_He approached one of the incubators and just. Stood there staring down at the baby, covered in wires and tubes and. Gods. Finally got around to opening it, and the baby shifted and cooed. “Sir, I don’t think you should be picking it up, what if-”_

__

__

_“'What if' what? It’s a fucking baby, Crownsguard. We don’t know what they’re doing, or what they have done, to them yet. Why don’t you make yourself useful and go find out the paperwork that’ll tell us just that.” Cor snapped, tensing when his raised voice caused the baby to stir. He quietly continued to carefully pry the sticky pads off of the baby's delicate skin, take the feeding tube out of its small mouth._

__

__

_“What should we do with them?”_

__

__

_“Grab whatever files look important and start getting them out of here; get in contact for a medevac. Try to keep it vague, we don’t need this getting out of hand. I know the Citadel medical staff are a bunch of gossipy shits, no matter how useful they are. And get them warm. I don’t trust whoever’s in charge of this to be keen on keeping these babies more than just alive enough for whatever the hell is going on here.”_

“Marshal Leonis? Sir?” 

_He shrugged his jacket off and wrapped the baby up as the man hurried to another door on the other side of the room. The baby squirmed a little and stared right back at Cor (as much as, like, a probably-barely-even-a-month-old baby could, anyway). When he held it out, the baby held his finger in a remarkably strong grip._

**“Marshal!”**

Cor blinked and looked up, his gaze locking with those same eyes. Prompto swallowed nervously, mumbling an apology for shouting, at which Cor just. Continued to stare at him. Did he even know? Or was this just like, a huge fucking coincidence? Could it even be called that? 

“...Well?” He looked just as small, hunched in on himself on the chair. Right. This was important, and Cor had probably sat there staring blankly at the paper in his hand for who knows how long- he glanced at the clock by the door. Okay, it’d only been like, three minutes. That seemed. Fine. 

But Cor found he couldn’t say anything. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. That seemed to freak Prompto out more, if the strangled-animal noise he made was anything to go by. 

“It’s just- you, you’ve always looked out for me. And it’s not like, a favoritism thing, and you’re really nice, and I like when you pat my back after I do something that I guess you seem to think was especially good- oh shit, that was weird, I told myself I wasn’t gonna mention that, just forget that- uh.” Prompto flushed down below his shirt collar and sank low in his seat. 

“You just. Seem to, kind of have a soft spot for me in particular, I don’t think you even realize it yourself, sir. And you’d always come check on me back when I was in school, which if I’m being honest used to really scare the shit- uh, heck out of me. And you help me with extra lessons, and uh. Just. Stuff like that.” 

“What about your parents?” 

Prompto blinked. “ What about them? I got emancipated when I was 16. I thought you’d know that, 'cause you know like, everything. Background checks and all that. Plus, again, you were the one who was always there. You were more of a parent-figure to me than they really were. That's why I want to make it official.” 

He looked back down at the paper. 

“I think we’re the same,” Prompto continued quietly, probably thinking he wouldn’t catch it. “I think you’re lonely too, Marshal, and that’s part of why you seemed to care so much. ” 

Cor swallowed past the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. 

“Oh- oh shit. Ohhh, are you about to cry? Oh shit please don’t, I can’t live with having made Cor the Immortal cry--” 

The door to his office burst open; it was the Prince, and Ignis, and Gladio, and through the tears welling up in his eyes Cor could also make out Clarus and His Majesty. Noctis was holding a big bunch of ballons, one in particular reading _It’s a boy!_ and Gladio and his father and Ignis all had blue birthday hats on. Regis was holding a cake. 

“So!? Did he say yes?! I’ll be honest this was taking like, forever, and- oh my god. Cor are you crying?” 

And then Prompto was crying too, mostly because he was so nervous, but Cor got up and went around his desk and got down on the ground to hug Prompto while he sat in the chair, and Prompto grabbed onto him and hid his snotty, red, teary face in Cor’s shoulder. 

“Welcome to parenthood, Cor.” Regis called smugly from the doorway after everyone took a few minutes to get all emotional. Cor looked up from where he was filling out the form and scowled as Noctis approached with the balloons, Gladio in tow. 

While everyone was horsing around his office (which he would just, ignore, really there were more important things going on) he looked over at Prompto, who was fighting off Gladio forcing him into one of the hats as Noctis loomed over him threateningly with a camera. Prompto met his gaze and gave him a weak smile, which he returned in kind. 

**Author's Note:**

> (barfs all over google drive) its 3:30 am please just take this


End file.
